castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
The Ghost is a classic monster from the Castlevania series and is known for constantly haunting heroes that enter the castle. Ghosts come in many forms. The classic type of ghost consists of a skull and perhaps some of the upper body or arms and is usually, but not always, surrounded by an aura. Overview Ghosts aren't too tough in small numbers. A couple of hits will usually take them down, and they don't have any special attacks either. All they do is appear in a seemingly random spot in open space or within a wall, and then slowly float towards the heroes in order to give them a chilling touch that will damage their health. Normally, they only take one hit and are pretty weak, but they sometimes take two or three depending on the hero's strength. Usually the most fearsome in large numbers. Ghosts are also sometimes referred to as "Spirits", but it should normally be assumed that Spirits are slightly stronger versions of Ghosts when they appear. Although in the case of the Playstation 2 3D Castlevania games, the Ghosts and Spirits are VERY different. Movement Styles Castlevania-Style The ghost introduced in the original Castlevania continuously floats slowly towards the hero, turning back and forth when it directly above or below the hero. This kind of movements appeared again in the Ghostly Eyeball of Castlevania: Simon's Quest. The ghost reappeared in its original form in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Super Castlevania IV, Castlevania Chronicles, and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Vampire Killer-Style The aura-less skull ghost (which has an aura in the manual, but not its sprite) introduced in Vampire Killer starts from one end of the screen and moves up and down in an erratic pattern towards the other end of the screen. There are an unlimited stream of such ghosts (or "skulls"). They are similar to Medusa Heads in this manner. In the parody game Konami Wai Wai World, this skull moved like a Medusa Head whose height could go from the top of the screen to the bottom. In hard mode in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, this skull replaced Medusa Heads and had a random up and down motion as it went from one end of the screen to the other, making it difficult to avoid or destroy. Haunted Castle-Style The jaw-less skull Ghost introduced in Haunted Castle generally keeps its distance and in one place, but will occasionally make fast, large circular movements around the screen. This kind of ghost reappeared in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. It is also used as Alucard's Ghost Familiar in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Simon's Quest-Style An aura and aura-less ghost appears in this game. The one with the aura and upper body is referred to as a Pirate Skeleton and is shaped somewhat like a large egg. It moves up and down quickly while pacing back and forth. The Skull in this game starts at a certain height, moves quickly diagonally downwards until it is at the hero's level, and then oscillates slightly up and down towards the hero. Rondo of Blood-Style Castlevania: Rondo of Blood introduced a phantom skull that floats in a certain place for a while, clacking its jaw occasionally, and then swoops diagonally in the direction of the hero again and then stops. This type of ghost appeared again in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (known as the Phantom Skull) and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (known as the Flying Ghost). A giant version of this ghost is generally referred to as the Giant Ghost. Other Types The common Ghost trapped inside the castle has many relative ghosts which haunt the walls of Dracula's home, such as: *Ectoplasm *Flying Skull (Floating Skull) *Great Ghost (Big Ghost) (Skull Lord) (Giant Ghost) *Spectre *Ghost Dancer Gallery File:C1 Ghost.JPG|Ghost in Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Ghost.JPG|Ghost in Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:C2 Ghost.JPG|Pirate Skeleton in Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:C2 Skull.JPG|The Skull in Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:SQ Watch Fire Ghost.JPG|Fire Ghost in Simon's Quest watch game manual File:LCD SQ Fire Ghost.JPG|Fire Ghost in Simon's Quest LCD handheld game manual File:LCD SQ Ghost.JPG|Ghost in Simon's Quest LCD handheld game manual File:32ghost.jpg|Ghost from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide to Super Castlevania IV. File:Dream castleres screenshot54.jpg|Sonia encountering Ghosts in Castlevania: Resurrection (canceled) File:CoD Ghost Concept.JPG|Concept art from Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Enemy Data Spirit-Type Ghosts This type of ghost usually appears as a human or animal head or skull, with perhaps the upper torso and/or hands reaching out, surrounded by a fiery aura. Vampire Killer Although the manual artwork shows a Ghost, Vampire Killer has replaced all Ghosts with Skull Heads, which behave differently (kind of like a slower moving and more erratic Medusa Head) and do not have an aura behind them. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest A curious monster that acts the same is the "Pirate Skeleton". This ghostly half of a skeleton is surrounded in flames and likes to wander towards heroes, just like the regular ghosts. However, it's NOT called Ghost in the Japanese manual, but rather AKURYOU which translates to "Evil Spirit". Where "Pirate Skeleton" came from is anybody's guess, but the fact is that the so-called "Pirate Skeleton" actually better defines the ghost's cousin known as the Spirit. So, there TECHNICALLY are no Ghosts in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, but there might as well be given that a number of different monsters either look or act like them. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) Fire Ghosts float towards you from behind. Take one hit to destroy and worth 5 points. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) Fire Ghosts only appear during night and float towards you from behind. Takes one hit and 20 points. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Strangely, ghosts in Order of Ecclesia resemble Mr. Hed Specter-Type Ghosts The main characteristic of this type of ghost is that they appear to be empty clothes or armor. Subtypes: *Ghost Knight *Ghost Soldier *Ghost Warrior LCD Simon's Quest The ghosts in the LCD Simon's Quest game come in from behind but do not attack you. They are only vulnerable to high attacks to the head, take two whip hits, and are worth 20 points. While they are not a threat, all ghosts must be destroyed before it will become night time. Dracula X The Ghost is the boss of Alternate Stage 4 in Castlevania: Dracula X. His appearance and general characteristics are based on Shaft's ghost from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, although there is no indication that it is actually Shaft's Ghost in this game. It is also very similar to a Necromancer. The Ghost flies around the room, firing energy bolts that slow Richter, and raising skeletons. After taking enough damage, the Ghost will surround himself with a shield of tombstones, occasionally tossing them at Richter. In his second form, he can also summon Mud Zombies. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Saturn Version) A ghost that cannot be harmed by weapons and arms and will follow you until you die. The only way for a specter to die is to use heart item weapons like the holy book, Knife, holy water etc. Castlevania: The Arcade Ghosts of tortured souls haunt the dungeons of the Underground stage. References *Jeffrey's Japanese<->English Dictionary Server *Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Japanese-English Dictionary Server *Japanese Vampire Killer Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *English Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Japanese Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Skull Heads Skull Heads are somewhat like a cross between a Ghost and a Medusa Head. There's an endless stream of them that travel from one end of the screen to the other (or directly to the player), but they move in more erratic up and down patterns. Castlevania: Vampire Killer All Ghosts in the original Castlevania game have been replaced with Skull Heads in this game. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Skull Heads in Dracula's Curse only appear during the Second Quest. They are placed in areas they were not previously in in order to make those areas more difficult. See Also *Ghosts in Wikipedia *Ghost(disambiguation) in Wikipedia Category:Monsters Category:Ghost Monsters